Percy Jackson and Pepper Potts's sorta cousin
by brynndalynium
Summary: How Percy and co. (Including a couple of OCs, if you don't like them don't read this. It is that simple.) meet the Avengers and their friends. Rated T in case I swear, I probably will, Tony Stark and Nick Fury are characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is a PJO and Avengers crossover with a couple of OCs. If you dont like OCs you dont have to read this. I am gonna stick with mostly canon pairings so your percabeth, pepperony, starcy (love this pairing i know they arent canon), clintasha, jasper, caleo are safe.**

DISCLAIMER: I am not Stan Lee or Rick Riordan, this is fanfiction. 

* * *

3rd person Percy pov:

Percy was hungry. While that itself was not strange, the time was. It was 2:30 in the morning and Percy was sitting in his bunk, trying not to think about food, and failing. He wanted pizza and coke and his mom's blue cookies, and he wanted ice cream and tacos and barbecue. He was really craving the hole in the wall taqueria he and Annabeth went to when they had somehow been sidetracked to a weirdly cute and peaceful neighborhood in Oakland. Man that place had been awesome. They had had the best burritos. After sighing, groaning, and stretching, Percy got out of bed surprisingly fast for someone with Mexican food cravings around three in the morning.

When Percy snuck into the camp kitchen, he was severely disappointed by the lack of burritos and ingredients for burritos. He did find some leftover taco meat from last week. He dug around in the industrial sized fridge that was more like a humongous food closet for a little while longer and emerged triumphantly with some tortillas and some shredded "mexican blend" cheese. In the pantry, Percy searched for a good five minutes before coming upon a can of refried beans. He remembered having some at that taqueria. These did not look half as delicious. He stuffed some taco meat, cheese, and the canned beans into a tortilla and tried to fold it up. It was an epic fail. After three more tries, the thing on the plate resembled a burrito so he put it into the microwave. Percy ate the burrito like thing and decided that next time he would hot wire one of the camp vans and drive to a burrito store, it would be much less trouble. He was not hungry any more, but now he was exhausted. As Percy walked the short distance from the kitchens to his cabin, he almost fell asleep at least three times. He got back to the cabin safely and pulled himself up into his top bunk bed, banging his shin in the process. There was definitely gonna be a bruise there in the morning. "Wow," Percy thought, "I am a seventeen year old demigod son of Poseidon, I should have enough coordination to get into bed without hurting myself, geez." With that he flopped onto his bed and pulled up the covers.

After he fell asleep, Percy found himself at a pool area at a high school watching a water polo game. It felt real enough to be a demigod dream, but he did not see any monsters. Could be the questionable taco meat. It was very peaceful, well as peaceful as a water polo tournament could be. There was a lot of yelling by coaches, parents, and players. There were two games going at the same time. The more advanced one caught his eye. He wished there had been an opportunity for him to play when he was a little kid. Percy thought he would have been good at it. He was smarter than people gave him credit for, he could see that it was actually a very strategy oriented game. There was one girl who caught his attention. She flew through the water effortlessly and when she went to shoot or shot-block it looked like the water was pushing her and helping her up. She was really, really good, but Percy could not see her face. Percy was wondering what the point of this dream was when he heard his father say "Soon you will have a younger sister at camp, I cannot let you know who she is yet, but when she comes, you will know. I promise. Do not dwell on this dream. She will be there soon."

* * *

**A/N: I will post the next chapter by Wednesday, probably. I hope you liked it! Please review with constructive crtiscisms and stuff. Also, please tell me in the reviews if the OC should have red or dark brown hair. I can't decide. THanks for reading! -Brynndalynium  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Here is chapter dos!**

* * *

Ettie pov:

I flopped down on my bed, exhausted. I had just gotten home from a tournament and had to get on a plane and fly for like 11 hours to London. Maybe I will meet the queen. Or go on an adventure with the doctor! That would be cool but his companions are mostly british people, and I do not really want to die or get stuck in a parallel universe or something. Oops, I'm rambling again, but I am really excited to go to the UK. I did not want to but I got off my bed showered, and finished packing.

The next morning I got up and put on comfortable clothes for a REALLY long plane ride. I had grey legging yoga pants, a black t-shirt, my favorite green army jacket, and my trusty black combat boots. Don't judge, the combat boots are really comfy. I got into the car. When I got to SFO (the airport in San Francisco) I was dropped off by my mom and while I was walking in I saw a blonde girl who looked about 17 or 18, who had a bronze knife on her belt. How did she expect to get past security? I got through security and were sitting at our gate when a huge-ass dog came running through the terminal, right at me! Knife girl saw it too, but it looked like we were the only ones who did. I asked "Why do you have a knife? How did you get it past security?"

"Who are you? What knife?" Knife girl replied.

"Dont play dumb with me, its not a good look on you blondie. What is that giant ass dog and why is it coming towards me?"

"That is a hellhound from hades, you must be a demigod. I'm Annabeth by the way. I used the mist to get through security, it's also keeping everyone else from seeing the hellhound." Well then, this day just got a whole lot weirder. "I'm gonna go kill the hellhound, distract it." With that Annabeth handed me a knife. Distracting a giant dog with a knife, fun times. I did not know what she meant so I used the knife to reflect light from the bulbs onto the floor in front of the dog. It worked. The hellhound forgot about me and pounced on the light. Annabeth stabbed it in the butt and it exploded in dust.

"Good one, that was really clever." Annabeth said laughing as she walked back towards me. "I wonder what cabin you will be in. Oh, I forgot to ask, what is your name?"

"Brietta, but never ever call me that unless you want to get sucker punched. Its Bea or Ettie, I am good with either."

"Okay Bea, where are you going? We have to switch your ticket to come to New York with me, unless you are already going there. I am on flight 3687 to JFK airport." said Annabeth seriously.

"Weird, I am on that flight too, but I have a connection to Heathrow, but why? I just met you."

"You are the kid of a greek god or goddess," Annabeth explained, "unless you want more hellhounds attacking, you need to come to camp with me. It is the only safe place for people like us."

"Thats cool. Who's your godly parent?" I asked Annabeth who looked shocked that I was taking this so easily.

"Athena."

"That makes sense." I replied. "You look smart, you have grey eyes, and are wearing owl earrings." Annabeth looked impressed. "Where do you think I will be?"

"I don't know. We will know when you get camp."

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my story! Sorry the chapter is late. Too much water polo. **

**Thanks to Fallenangel5342, Mossystar102, 7 for following! You are awesome!  
**

**And thanks so much to SammiLove20 for favoriting! (::) cookies for you, ****SammiLove20!**

******Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I am so happy that people are reading this story! I have gotten views from over 30 countries! Sorry that I took so long to update, the end of the quarter is on friday so I have been loaded with work, and 10 hours of water polo a week takes up well, 10 hours a week. Probably more with getting there and back and stuff, but whatever. **

* * *

At Camp: ( Still Ettie)

After Annabeth and I landed at JFK airport, we walked over to a van that said Delphi Strawberry Farms on it. Annabeth took out her keys and the van beeped. "Is that your car?" I asked.

"It's camp's." She replied. "Delphi Strawberry Farms is what the mortals see when they look at Camp Half Blood."

"Okay then." We drove the rest of the way in silence. When we finally got to camp, I was a little shocked by Peleus. Not the electrical kind of shock, just "Holy crap, you have a freaking dragon. Thats not weird at all…" type shock. We walked to the big house and met Chiron. His wheelchair thing was cool! I wonder if Hephaestus made it for him. I'm gonna ask him next time I see him. After that they showed me the video. It was ridiculous. The monsters looked like people in really bad costumes. C'mon! There is a goddess of magic, she could at least help with decent special effects. By now I was wondering who my godly parent was, my mom was a single mom, I look almost exactly like her, and she always said my dad was greek.

Annabeth gave me a tour of camp, she said that today was a low recruitment day and that I was the only new camper. She said that I would be claimed sometime today or tonight, so I did not have to do all sorts of training things to see which cabin I would be in. When I asked her where she thought I would be she said "I honestly don't know, Ettie. You could pretty much fit in anywhere."

"Even Aphrodite?" I joked.

"Piper would love to have you." She replied. "Another not so girly girl."

"Ha ha. Nice joke." At that point Clarisse walked over to us.

"Ettie, this is Clarisse, Clarisse, this is Ettie." Said Annabeth pointing at us in turn.

"Hey newbie."

"Hey oldie."

"Annabeth, I like this kid, she's got some spunk. If you ever want help with a spear, come and find me Ettie." Said Clarisse smiling. Then she walked away. Annabeth introduced me to her boyfriend next. His name was Percy. He was cool. He seemed laid back but strong and confident. Percy was apparently a son of Poseidon. That would be cool, being the sea god's kid. I could tell he really loved Annabeth and that she loved him back. Maybe I do belong in the Aphrodite cabin. No, that will never happen. It will probably be some random god of like bad jokes or something with my luck.

We walked with Percy to the dining hall and on the way, Annabeth told him about how I had used the reflection to distract the hell hound. He thought that was awesome and gave me a high five. Annabeth called him seaweed brain. He does seem sort of seaweed brained, but he seems street smart. The Stoll brothers walked up to us while Annabeth was telling my hell hound slaying tale and they loved it. They even asked Annabeth if I could be on their team for capture the flag if I was not claimed by then. She smacked Travis, who was walking closer to her and told them that I would be on their team anyways if I was still unclaimed. That did not happen though. **(A/N: I thought about leaving it here, but I didnt 'cause Im nice.)**

As we walked into the dining hall for lunch, a sign appeared over my head. There were gasps and a "sweet" from people standing near me. "What is it?" I asked.

"A trident." Percy said, smiling. " I've always wanted a sister."

"Gee thanks, that makes me sound like a puppy you got for christmas." I replied sarcastically. Everyone laughed, and the Athena cabin was happy about an extra person on the capture the flag team. The Stolls shouted,

"Fish face's sister needs a nickname! Who's with me?"

"Seaweed brain 2?"

"Not original enough"

"Kelp legs?"

"That just sucks."

"How about Ariel or the little mermaid?"

"Perfect! You are now Ariel!" Yelled the brothers, high fiving Katie Gardener who gave them the nickname. "I did not know you had humor in you young Katie Kat." For that she shot Travis a look which made him put his hands up in surrender. They would be a really cute couple. Geez, maybe I should be with Aphrodite.

"C'mon Ariel" Annabeth said pulling me outside after lunch, "we gotta get you a weapon and show you how to use it." Great, I am probably going to drop a sword on my foot, point down. Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

**Please review if you liked it or wanted to ask me something or comment. **

**Time to thank people. **

**Reviewers: Spitfire303 and EnigmaticUsername, you guys are so awesome! Thank you so much for reviewing, it means a lot to me!**

**New Favoriters: AlyissaWolf, BBTfankat, and Sophieness2356 you are all awesome as well!**

**And thank you to everyone who followed the story!**

**I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can! Review or pm me if you have any ideas.**


End file.
